Tetris
(Dancing Bros) |year= 1989 |mode= Dance Crew |dg= / / / |difficulty= |effort= |nogm= 1 |nosm= |pc= Purple/Red/Light Blue/Orange |gc= Purple/Red/Light Blue/Orange |lc=N/A (Instrumental) |mashup= |alt= |pictos= 67 |perf= Julien Durand (P1) Shirley Henault (P2) Daniel Park (P3) Laure Dary (P4)}} "Tetris" by Dancing Bros is featured on Just Dance 2015, 舞力全开2015, and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancers The routine features two men (P1 and P3) and two women (P2 and P4). The dancers are wearing helmets and latex suits of different colors with a Tetris piece represented on it. P1 is purple and bears a "T" shaped brick. P2 is red and bears a "Z" shaped one. P3 is light blue and bears a straight bar. P4 is orangeish yellowish and bears a reversed "L" bar. At one point, their skin will turn black similar to the dancers of She Wolf and Where Have You Been. Tetris coach 1.png|P1 Tetris coach 2.png|P2 Tetris coach 3.png|P3 Tetris coach 4.png|P4 Background The background shows a giant 'TETRIS' sign at the beginning from which the dancers emerge. Then the background has falling Tetris pieces, like the original Tetris game. At several points, the background darkens and goes through a "Level up" phase. Near the end of the routine, the background will flash orange as the song speeds up. Gold Moves There is only one Gold Move for each player: *'Gold Move: '''Pose according to the pictograms. This is the final move for the song. **P1: Put your left hand up and bend your right arm. **P2: Put your both hands halfway in the air and squat down. **P3: Look to the left and put your right hand to the left and the left hand up. **P4: Continue standing while turning your palms outward. Screenshot 16.png|Only Gold Move TetrisGold.gif|Only Gold Move Trivia * This is the third cover by Dancing Bros, after ''Everybody Needs Somebody To Love and Moskau. * This is the second video game based song in the series, after Just Mario. It is followed by Balkan Blast Remix. ** However, this is the first song to be released on all consoles that is video game themed, as Just Mario was only available for the Wii. * This, along with Epic Sirtaki ''and ''Tico-Tico No Fubá is one of the only three instrumental songs to be covered. * The Gold Move awards the player 770 points, which is more than the average Gold Move. * P4 reuses a move from Womanizer. * Due to the song being short, the score bar moves slower than the player's score. * In the square, it can be seen that the background is darker and the blocks are glowing as they are falling and they seem to have less details. However, this does not happen in the actual routine. Gallery Tetrix.jpg|''Tetris'' tetris_cover.png|''Just Dance 2015'' cover 15-Tetris.png|P4's avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games Tetrisbg2.jpg|Large tetris pile background Tetrisbg1.jpg|Small tetris pile background JD2015 art COACH TETRIS black e3 140609 4pm 1402149591.jpg|Coach extraction TETRIS.jpg Just dance 2015 9.jpg|Teaser Tetris_New_Image.jpg|Part of Gameplay Videos Original Tetris theme (Tetris Soundtrack) Tetris Just Dance 2015 Full Gameplay 5 Stars Tetris - Just Dance 2016 (Unlimited) - Full Gameplay 5 Starsssssss Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Covered Category:Cutscenes Category:1980s Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Julien Durand Category:Daniel Park Category:Shirley Henault Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Laure Dary